The Son's Dilemma
by Lythtis
Summary: ...a songfic. ...again; His life is an eternal hell, and he just watched his chance of joy be destroyed. whatever, plz rr.


~ The Son's Dilemma ~  
  
A/N: Don't ask me where this came from, but it just came. I wrote that my PC was getting fixed, but in the process of restoring what was lost, damaged, corrupted and whatnot involved with the total destruction of the system, they decided it would be best if they-shall we say 'clean out' the memory of it. So, of course, me finding out only about, oh, I don't know, an hour after they have left that all of my things have been 'swiped away' I am now debating as to whether or not sue the Martha Stewart of Cleaning computers.  
  
I will have my revenge. . .  
  
Disclaimer: . . .Sure I own all of this, that's why I'm not living like Bill Gates and I'm still paying my taxes to the Queen. NOT!!!!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Everything stopped. Nobody dared to even blink. All movement, all breathing, frozen into this one moment of his entry. Who was he? No one had ever seen nor heard of him before. This radiant creation of a man. Amazing blue-silver eyes that could look through to the soul in a heartbeat, white-blonde hair that swayed with each of his steps, slightly lifting as if it too were breathing in life.  
  
Yes, that was the effect. He slowly changed their life into something he could live off of, his essence. Looking around, he noticed the little space that had a single chair and a microphone in front of it. The little chair that would be his guide through what was to come next. He despised them, these non-magick personages, their whole being striving on their own efforts. Disgusting. And yet, he was sure they would be the only ones to understand. Because they were of the last to survive; they would not laugh, nor feel sympathy, they would simply be there. Sitting, watching, listening, understanding.  
  
Walking slowly over and onto the stool, he heard some gasps that came from the female attendance. Though he himself could care less, for tonight was his last to be free. Before he sold his soul to the devil. Taking the microphone off of its stand, the little group of musicians behind him somehow knew exactly what it was he wanted to hear, to sing. Taking a deep breath, to began to tell his story, his life, his dilemma.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~I am the son, I am the heir,  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
~I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
He had their attention now, some moving away as if trying to escape from the cave of a lion, others leaned in, to hear more of what passed his pale lips. A sudden cool and darkness fell around the room.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~You shut your mouth; how can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
~I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
A man in the back booth coughed uncomfortably, looking around the room. He was also the only one who noticed hooded figures 'glide in'. Their smooth walk in the dark, the shadows were too great as to see much more, only darkness if not for that man's shining eyes.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~I am the son, I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
~I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
+  
  
~You shut your mouth; how can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
~I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
A lady started whispering to her friend, asking if she had known anything about this strange young man. Sadly, she too had no idea about this enchanting stranger. Then her world fell to darkness as well.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~There's a club if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
  
~So you go and you stand on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
~And you go home, and you cry  
  
And you want to die  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Many more people had fallen into the shadows before the last words were spoken. For now, they will be empty on the inside, not caring, not loving, just empty. But no one visible noticed them, noticed how their eyes seemed glazed over slightly.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~When you say it's gonna happen now-  
  
What exactly do you mean?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
He had gotten up and moved over to one of the last few remaining the same, unharmed, untouched from an eternal darkness. He stroked her cheek, felt her chin quiver as his fingers glided down her neck. She could feel his warmth against her cold skin, yet he seemed so passive, so . . . dead.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~See I've already waited too long  
  
And all my hope his gone  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
He swiftly planted a kiss on the pale and fragile girl who was for that instant the closest being to his heart. He moved back quickly, just surprised as she at what he had done so openly, and worse, with a muggle. But all in all, there was still something about her that captivated him, for she seemed so much more than just mere human, something beyond what showed in front as a scared, shy girl. A façade that hid something deeper even he could not reach.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~You shut your mouth; how can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
~I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
She was the last who had heard his plea, the last to stand among thousands of the lost. But, she too, would not, could not be spared. He had acted too late, for the shadows of death had already surrounded her, drained whatever emotion she had left, and then she was part of those around her.  
  
He stopped, stared, then looked the other way, quickly leaving as if never having meant to stay for so long. He could not love, he could not show mercy, for he was the son. Though raised by his uncle, his true father was what, and still does, terrorize our world. He is the son of pain, of death, of loneliness; the prince and heir of darkness.  
  
And he leaves with the shadows to follow him, leaves down the path where he would go home, cry silently into his pillow, weep himself to sleep. For he had witnessed his first true evil deed. He let his goddess become a fallen angel, forever lost in purgatory.  
  
~I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
A/N: The strange thing is, I'm not even listening to T.A.T.U. I'm listening to A-Ha-Forever not yours. I am in a very depressed mood, but not because of what those (the kind voice in her head had censored this intake, have a nice day ^_^ ) had done to my work. * Sigh * Well, you guys know the drill. R/R if you please. Oh yeah, and have a nice Thanksgiving if I don't see you again! 


End file.
